


Just Another Night in Underground City

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Digital Devil Saga 2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Gale sweet talks Roland. Gale-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night in Underground City

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink Fall ’07  
> Prompt: Digital Devil Saga – Roland/Gale – Imperfections – “There's something about a man with glasses.”

“There’s… something about a man with glasses.”

The springs on the old sofa creak audibly at the added weight. He refuses to look up from the supplies report before him.

“Huh… really?”

_Goddammit, Roland, stop encouraging him!_

“Yes. They are a weakness offered to your enemies in plain sight…”

 _Yeah, figures._ He hears the rustle of clothing. No, still not looking up, definitely not.

“… yet they are a beautiful weakness.”

Still. Not. Looking. Up.

“I, huh… thanks?”

 _ROLAND…_ … isn’t it the fifth time he’s tried to read that line?

For a few seconds, there is nothing but blissful silence in the room, but suddenly Roland lets out a muffled moan and Adil’s head snaps up before he can stop himself and oh goddamn it.

“Do you two HAVE to make out while I’m working here?!” he shouts from the small computer desk behind the sofa.

Gale raises his head and looks at Adil over the sofa, left eyebrow cocked ever so slightly. His hood has fallen off his head and a few stray strands are already dangling over the sides of his face. He has to take one of the handles of Roland’s glasses out of his mouth to speak. “Oh. You’re there.”

Despite knowing the consequences his action would have all too well, it takes all of Adil’s willpower to stop him from stabbing the obnoxious AI with his pencil.


End file.
